Show Me What Love Feels Like
by QueenBee908.5
Summary: Trapped in a abusive relationship, inuyasha starts too lose hope That his life will ever be happy and After another one of their 'Arguments he is sent to the emergency room, But Inuyasha gets a Big surprise when he finds out his doctor is none other than sesshomaru, his old high school crush, ...yes summary sucks but give it a try ! ThreeSome Pairing ! Sess/Kou/inu,, Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I dont own Inuyasha**

Prologue

***SMACK*!**

A body slammed into the dinning room table, knocking whatever was on it, on too the floor and sadly on the crumbled figure. Trying desperatly to get away from his attacker, he tried to pick himself up, broken glass falling from his body, he used the table to get up but yelped in pain and fell too the floor, Damn his foot was broken again.

fear gripped his body as footsteps drew near, the only thing he could do was cower on the floor and sheild his body, helplessly waiting for the beating to end, Fighting back would make it worse..

"Get up you stupid Slut!" The battered Hanyou screamed in pain as he was picked up by his silver locks, and was brought face to face with his abuser.

Once he was lifted up high enough to meat his abuser who was a good 5 inchers taller than him, his head was slammed down onto the hardwood table, and again he crumbled to floor.

he coughed up some blood before rolling onto his back. The pain was to much, he couldnt hold back the tears that flowed out his eyes. blurring his vision. the aftershock of the hit was gone and he was hit with a full on head ache, he could feel the blood run down from his head line to stain the white carpet, he was breathing hard because his nose was caked with blood, forcing him to breath through his bloodied mouth,

He tried his best to get his vision into focus, he could see a black blur standing over him, the bright light in the room was also making it difficult to bring everything into focus.. from what he could see, the blur reached over to pick up a table cloth, to wipe his hands, the cloth was then thrown to the side. he couldn't see, but he just knew those dark green eyes were glaring down at him.

"Maybe that'll teach you to not disobey me huh love?"

closing his eyes, The bloodied figure only moaned in pain, he flinched as he felt hands caress his head, he wanted so badly to get up and attack but he couldnt, ...he wouldnt.

The hands dissapeared and he was releived to hear retreated footstep out the dinning, room. he knew a maid would be hear soon to pick him up and clean his wounds,.

he knew all to well

this was becoming a routine,

The quietness all around him was deafining, no one said anything about this, the house staff were paid to not say anything, no one could help him, he was stuck inside this lifestyle,

his body started jerking as sounds came up his throat tears coming out faster to blend in to his wound to make a pink stream.

was this really how he would live for the rest of his life?..

inuyasha painfully rapped his arms around his self, and curl into a ball, and said one last thing before he lost consciousness

"someone help me..."

* * *

Yes i know its short but, its just how i wanna start this story out, So if you want to see more, Review!, && Any Grammer Mistakes Please ignore, im not good with that so hop off!, if you do have balls to leave a negative comment,Dont worry, your shit will be ignored, but ANY POSITIVE ideas on how you think this story should go or my writing then feel free to let me know !, there is a plot to this, but if i think any ideas are good and will work then ill use it ! so R&R !

-PEACE, LOVE, & IM OUT !


	2. NOT AN UPDATE (PLEASE READ!)

OK first i just want to thank EVERYONE for such good feedback on this story. at first i wasn't expecting it, because at the time i wrote it it was an idea i thought i should try and get out my head, but now its a story you guys actually want to read O_O, so sorry to say that im going to have to put this story on hold :/, sorry guys, now that i know people really want to read it i have to get the plot right. but if you have any ideas please review or message me. ^_^

but i have a new story up called 'Our second chance' and its a three some pairing of sesshomaru's mom izayoi and inutashio, its a yuri and yaoi story, and my second pairing in inu/sess, so they will be in the story to.

so again sorry guys that this isn't a update but i wont abandon this story!, but when it does come back there will be a few changes!, so please forgive me! :((

but please!, take a peek at my other story and see if you like it.!

im using the new character's setting on FF, were you can put more than two characters now, so when you try to look this up im hoping its on inutashio/sesshomaru's mom?, or inutashio/ izayoi?, or izayoi/sesshomaru's mom? lols, im not sure how it works but i want it to be up as inutashio/sesshomaru's mom, because thats kind of the main characters

but anyways! IM SO SORRY guys that this isn't an update!, but i will continue this story!


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha

"Kouga!, what the hell do you think your doing?!"

Said man sighed and blew out the smoke he was holding in his mouth, his ocean blue eyes narrowed as he watched the short woman make her way towards him.

He was in the hospital parking lot taking his break...well, technically he was still suppose to be working. the judge said he should keep working nonstop from 8am-4pm through his 3 months of community service. but he had finished everything those annoying nurses had told him to do!, so, he decided to come out for a smoke... guess that was a bad idea.

The human woman walked up to him and sighed, she never liked giving people orders but her grandmother, the head nurse at the hospital, told her she would have to make sure the man did his community service since all the other nurses didn't have time to.

kagome was about to complain that as a intern the last thing she wanted to do was watch over some hood rat that didnt know how to follow the law. But after her grandmother told her it was Kouga Okami she immediately changed her tone and said she would do it.

The Okami family was a well known business family all around the world. their main building was in japan, but had many more office buildings around the world. Their was another family on the same level as fame as there's, but she forgot the name.

But the main reason she had took the job of following around the wolf demon for a whole day for 3 months was because she remembered going to highschool with the man and had...well still _has_ a major crush on him. she knew her family wouldn't approve of her getting with a bad boy type of guy, but she didnt care, maybe this was her chance to become his girl.

but coming back to the present kagome remembered the reason she was out here and looked at the man who just kept taking a puff from his ciggarette not really caring that she had just walked all the way out here to the parking lot to come find him.

"Kouga you know there's work to do right?" Kouga sighed and finally acknowledge the girl

" is there?, because i finished everything those hags-

"kouga!"

"- in there told me to do" he finished ignoring kagome's shocked expression. he adjusted his body weight on his car that he was leaning on.

before he could take another puff on his ciggerette, kagome took it from him and threw it on the ground smashing it with her foot. kouga's eyes widened at her bold move then narrowed at her, with his eyebrow raised.

kagome sighed she saw the look, that sent shivers up her back warm ocean blue turning to artic blue in a matter of seconds, so she explained her actions.

" come on kouga, grandma told me i had to watch you and i really dont want to get in trouble-.."

kouga's ears twitched as he heard the sound of a ambulance siren coming threw the drive way towards the hospital

"and she told me everything that happened with you-.."

kouga watched as the truck stopped at the the sliding doors, the driver coming out to help his partner carry out who ever was in the stretcher.

" but wouldnt it be better if you just make the best of the three months!, you only hare a hour left anyways!" kagome finished giving the wolf a cheerful smile, but noticed his eyes had a faraway look.

"...kouga?"

with his keen eyes kouga saw the bloody body on the stretcher and could even smell it from were he was. Kouga watched as the two people in the blue uniform each took one end of the stretcher and brought the person threw the sliding doors.

Kouga took another deep breath of the scent before the wind carried it off, mix in with the blood was the person's natural scent..why did it smell so familiar?

"Kouga!"

Kouga's body jerked as he looked down at the girl his eyes wide with shock

"what?"

"where you even listening!"

"...no"

"*sigh*"

Kouga leaned off his car and fixed his black nurse top. it was big on his slim but toned frame, but it didnt bother him. he ran his hand threw his short mohawk cut hair, making sure there werent any leaves that fell into it since he parked his car close to a tree and it was the beginning of fall. but with that , he made his way pass the raven haired girl towards the huge building

Kagome's brown eyes widened as she turned and watch him make his way threw the parking lot,

"ummm.."

Kouga kept walking his hand in his pockets of his black skinny jeans that were sagging alittle showing his black ralph lauren boxers. he turned his head slitghtly too look back at her.

" you better hurry up kagome, you cant be standing there like that, there's work to do!"

kouga chuckled as he heard the girl scream in frustration but followed him anyways.

* * *

Kouga walked in just in time to see the men with the stretcher make their way on a elevator down the hal. kagome had turned and walked another way, she said bye but he just waved her off, he would see her later as usual anyways. he continued walking up to the main desk moving out the way to let the other patients moving by in wheel chairs with their nurses get by, and other nurses moving with trays of medicine.

" hey ayame!"

the red head looked up from typing somethiing into the system at her fellow wolf demon and smiled. her emerald green eyes sparkling with happiness as usual when she saw one of her friends

" hey kouga!, oh my god!, guess who just became a patient in here!-"

"thats nice ayame, but i really wanna know who was that person that-" kouga was cut off by the enthuastic red head

" Oh my god! im just so happy !,...well not because he's in a hospital .. but because i havent seen him in a while !, i was so shocked to see him after all these years! i bet you cant even guess who it is!-"

" Ayame i dont-"

" Oh my god! let me give you a hint! his name starts with inu-"

"ayame!..." kouga had grabbed the babbling womans shoulders, most of the hospital staff looked up at them but only shook their heads, knowing of their friendship, but others just looked on in wonder.

" just tell me who the new patient is!- wait...inu?" ayame giggled and hit Kouga's chest playfully

" yea silly! thats what i was trying to tell you!, our friend inuyasha from highschool is the new patient! can you believe it?, now we can all catch up soon, sesshomaru's gunna be so happy when he comes in later, dont you think, but its hard to tell cause his face reminds me of a ice cube..., but anyways! here's some more good news! fluffy moved to work in Kikyo's room, you know? the nurse your suppose to help out? and inu's been put in there to!,"

Kouga pulled away from her and looked down the hall in shock. inuyasha was here ?,

Kouga smiled, his puppy was back?, wait till sesshomaru hears about this !

but them his faced frowned in horror.

that was alot of blood he smelt outside !

" yea..uh.., thanks ayame!.. ill see you later, kay? ! " kouga said hastily not looking at her but started down the hall.

"hmm?"

ayame leaned over the desk and watched as kouga caught a elevator before it closed.

" he hasn't ever been in a hurry to get up to the room before" she thought out loud in wonder. she only giggle happily and sat back in her chair,

" he must be just as happy as i am !"

* * *

The elevator dinged to the 5th floor and once the doors opened kouga pushed pass the people he was standing with. ignoring the annoyed grunt and glares. he looked down the hall and made his way to the right.

his steps were fast as he passed the many rooms, his mind racing with thoughts.

well this was surprising, he almost didnt come to work today to !, he wouldnt have forgiven himself if he had missed out on seeing his old friend, kouga smilled as he reminisced on all the thiings they use to do as teens, but he had also known the hanyou since they were little kids, so it really broke his heart when they lost contact.

kouga slowed to a walk and stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. his room was at the far end on this floor and he was half way there and plus being here for a couple of weeks now, he knew the nurses needed space, to clean the patient up, so he decided to let his mind roam on one of the memories he would never forget with inuyasha..

_three children where playing around, well two of them were, the oldest of the three was in a tree sitting on one of the branches, his back against the tree. one of his legs was hanging lazily off the branch, his other pulled towards him. his face was calm, as he just enjoyed the summer breeze that moved threw his long silver locks._

_the other two was running around playing tag, the second oldest, laughed as he chased after the little toddler, his long black hair blew behind him, and they ran back and forth around the thick tree._

_"*giggle* you cant catch me koggie !- *oof*" Inuyasha pouted as he looked up at his friend who now held him in his arms_

_" koggie! you werent suppose to use your demon speed !" the wolf demon chuckled and only held him closer his chin laying on his head, he raised his hand to tickle one of the fluffy white puppy ears, getting the reaction he wanted, the hanyou puppy only giggled louder as his friend nibbled on his ears._

_Inuyasha looked up with wide innocent eyes at the many branches and spotted a whte blur._

_" sesshy come play!"_

_"..."_

_he didnt get a reply but the pair heard the leaves rustle. Kouga turned to see the dog demon now sitting at the base of tree his narrow amber eyes looking at them, not holding emotion_

_" sesshy!" inuyasha screamed happily. he jumped out of kougas arms and ran his jumper clad body towards the full youkai._

_Kouga rolled his eyes and glared at the demon._

_" got bored up there mutt?"_

_seshomaru only glared back as he caught the toddler and settled him on his lap._

_" quiet you flea bitten wolf" his voice was light because he was only 7 and hadn't reached puberty yet, but it still held a smooth tone to it._

_Kouga only growled and walked towards the sitting pair not once braking eye contact with the other boy._

_Kouga sat down next to him and continued to glare.._

_"...mutt"_

_"fleabag"_

_"asshole"_

_"jackass"_

_"bitch"_

_"pussy!"_

_"*gasp*! i am not!" _

_"yes you are"_

_"are not!"_

_"are to!"_

_"are not!"_

_"are to!"_

_"are not!"_

_"are not"_

_"are to!...wait what?"_

_Inuyasha giggled at kouga confused face, but sesshoamru only smirked_

_"idiot"_

_"shutup!"_

_Inyasha ignoring the two arguing demons for a minute, he played with his fingers until his eyes caught something carved in a tree. he shifted alittle in sesshomaru's lap, and looked at the heart shaped carving that said "I+I+I forever" inside it._

_he had seen it before the other times he cameover on a playdate, and oneday while driving home he had finally asked his mother what it was. she only smiled and said people who make that do it for friendship reasons. and that sesshomaru's father must have put it there with two other people close to his heart._

_Inuyasha smiled as a idea formed in his head and he crawled on of his friends lap. the two demons stopped vickering and watched as he crawled towards the base of the tree._

_" i want one !" inu said pointing to the brown bark._

_" one of what ?" sesshomaru asked_

_" one of that sesshy!" he pointed to the carving a few feet higher than were his other finger pointed._

_both demons stood up and walked over to where he was, they saw what he was pointing at and understood. kouga picked inuyasha up so he could watch as sesshomaru carved a heart into the tree bark, and inside he put " S+I+K forever"._

_"happy now little one ?" sesshomaru asked, as he flicked the remaining peices of wood from his claws._

_" yes !" inuyasha said throwing his hands in the air happily_

_" now we can be together forever right?"_

_Both demon smiled warmly down at him._

_" forever.."_

Kouga jumped out of his thoughts as he realized he was at the room, he opened the door and walked inside.

he saw kikyo off to the side tallking to other nurses, they all had navy blue nurse scrubs on, but kikyo, she had on a black pencil skirt, and black loafers, her white nurse coat covered the top half of her outfiit. her otoscope hanging around her neck, her long raven hair was in a low ponytail and she was the only one with a clipboard.

kouga closed the door behind him, he walked more into the room, and his heart stopped at what he saw.

there laying on the bed with many tubes connecting him to the machine was inuyasha. the only change koga could make out of his old friend is that his hair was longer. what was once mid back white hair was now what he could tell probably ended at his waist by how it waterfalled off the bed. his puppy ears that was almost hidden because of the bandage around his head that told kouga he had a head wound were still the same, only they were droopy and the left one had claw marks on them. other than that he wouldnt have been able to recognize the poor puy, even with the oxygen mask on kouga could tell his mouth was still alittle bloody, the nurses did the best they could, he would have to rince his mouth his self when he wakes up, both his eyes were swollen, the left a much more darker shade of purple than the other showing that one was more swollen, he had three deep claw marks on his left cheek, he saw that the nurses had but some type of clear cream over it to help it heal, but as he went lower u could see the many dark purple marks that spotted his body. inuyasha's left leg was also hanging in a sling, the cast covering everything below his knee

kouga could only imagine what else happened to his puppy, he literally looked like he'd been hit by a truck !.

Kouga shut his eyes as tears pricked them he allowed one tear to fall as his opened them back up

'inuyasha...what happened to you?...'

* * *

ok so there's the real chapter 2!, i felt like i really had to update, cause it seem like everybody and they mama wanted me to update by how much people are favoriting and following this story!. but i thank you guys for being patient ! ^_^, but again please forgive me for any grammer/spelling mistakes!, and please review!, the favs and follows are nice but reviews and what you think really do help me update faster!

One more thing spring break ends today, so its back to school tomorow! :PP i dont know when my next update will be, but ill try to put another one up before the month ends!, so expect two updates each month!, cause i really gotta focus on my school work :/

hope you dont mind kouga's short hair if you need help imagining how it looks there a link on my profile, and ill explain their ages in the next chapter as well!

but anywayss!

-PEACE, LOVE, & IM OUT ! ;)), GodBLESS! 33


End file.
